


蜉蝣

by HsinYen



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 由ABO世界觀發展的情節，沒頭沒尾的片段故事，一發完。了無新意的人物設定A佐O櫻，以及老梗夫妻吵架，床頭吵完到床尾依然不合，是二人磨合間偶然（？）的擦槍走火，後面請斟酌食用。內有放飛自我ooc，還有大Alpha主義佐助，半強迫操作，慎入。





	蜉蝣

一雙白瓷般光滑的腿踩著駝色的皮質跟鞋先出了車門，才探出俐落盤起的粉髮，直至纖長的身子站直在磚砌的人行道上。裙擺連同未繫帶子的風衣隨她闔上車門的動作晃了晃，汽車開走的同時，櫻轉過身打開雕花的鐵製矮門，返回家中。

剛踏入玄關，嬌小的人影飛快朝她撲來，「媽媽！」垂著雙臂把女兒迎入懷中，櫻蹲下同女兒平視，「今天和厚子做了些什麼？」

「厚子桑教我編了這個！」佐良娜從口袋裡掏出個手編的頭飾，材料用的是乾燥後的花瓣，保有鮮妍且不怕凋落。

櫻笑看女兒繞至身後，小心翼翼將之簪進髮髻間的空隙，而後向身前的厚子道，「謝謝你教佐良娜這些，今天沒給你添麻煩吧？」

「夫人別這麼說，小姐非常懂事，早上先複習完火之國通史才做的課餘活動，小姐學得非常快，一點就通。」厚子回話恭敬，順手接過她的皮包和外衣。

「也是你教的好。」櫻瞅著她笑，拉著女兒走去起居室，「媽媽不會做這個，佐良娜教教媽媽吧。」厚子容易害羞，才被誇一句，臉上佈著雀斑的地方旋即浮起一層紅暈。

母女倆坐在鋪著天鵝絨坐墊的窗台上，佐良娜先用綠色鐵絲圍上櫻的頭圍，接著和她挑著竹籃裡的永生花。女兒小小的手心纏著鐵絲綁住原色的卡斯比亞打底，再搭配上小巧的綠葉、紅果，搖身一變成了素雅的花圈。

「佐良娜很擅長花藝美感呢，肯定是懷你的時候井野阿姨送了許多鮮花的緣故。」櫻撫著女兒與她父親如出一徹的墨髮，對此相當滿意，「平時你在課業上已經很拚命了，難得休假就和厚子做做這些手工。」

「爸爸不會不開心嗎？」佐良娜歪著頭問，「松夫人說我是爸爸未來的接班人，一刻也不能鬆懈，理論上我不該學這些。」

松夫人是佐良娜進入正規教育前預先聘請的家庭教師，聞名於各個世家間，但凡經她之手，必能培養出博覽群科和長袖善舞的人才。她教書有兩條硬性規定：非Alpha不教、平民不教，無可商量。倘若其中一條不符，即便花了大把銀子也是無望的。

雖說待到十三至十八歲的分化期才會切實感受到Alpha、Beta、Omega的生理區別，然從幼兒時漸長的器官便能由醫學判斷出兒童的第二性，直至學齡前，準確率甚至將近百分之百，方便家庭實施教導方針，直白點說，能趁早將資源集中在作為下個家族棟樑的Alpha身上。

「不過媽媽開心就好。」佐良娜漾起笑容，又喚來厚子去摘院子裡的玫瑰，說要用在花圈上。

她心裡一暖，環住女兒的肩膀，「重點不是媽媽開心，而是佐良娜做這個開心嗎？」見女兒毫不猶豫點點頭，她把女兒按入自己懷裡，「你可能會覺得，這種手工藝只有Beta和Omega在做，可世上的一切沒有絕對的分工，與其一直讓佐良娜去做Alpha該做的事，媽媽更希望你做自己想做的事。」

孩子的價值並非由他們的第二性衡量，被制式化分類不如做個有血有肉的人。她深信這亦是所有Omega的願望，差別在於不是每個Omega如她這般幸運，能傳達這點給他們血脈相連的至親。

「我想做的事就是讓爸爸媽媽都開心！」佐良娜抱上她的腰，仰臉笑道，「爸爸上禮拜答應我，今天處理完公務就教我射擊！」

「爸爸的射擊確實很厲害，以前在學校還打敗許多前輩呢。」想到以前那個意氣風發又有些彆扭的少年，櫻懷念地揚起微笑。

「那媽媽呢？」佐良娜興奮地追問。

「誒？」沒料到問題會繞回自己頭上，櫻愣了下，略去些難為情的往事，「剛開始比爸爸差點，但爸爸教我一些訣竅後就變得和他一樣厲害了，以佐良娜的天分，說不定射擊會超越爸爸喔。」

女兒的表情像極了綻放在艷陽下的花朵，櫻輕捏她軟嫩的粉頰，兩人繼續埋頭編起花圈。

隨厚子進來的除卻裝在竹籃裡的玫瑰，還有她們的下午茶。櫻朝自己的紅茶裡加了兩匙砂糖，喝了一口猶嫌不足，小匙子卻立時被女兒奪去，「媽媽不乖，加太多糖了！」

「佐良娜太霸道了，媽媽專挑你喜歡的茶葉買，喝不習慣，多加點糖不為過吧！」她和女兒的角色一下調換過來，像個拿不到糖果而哭鼻子的孩子，當然是裝的。

佐良娜不依不饒，連帶整個糖罐子都塞到厚子手裡，急急忙忙推著她回去廚房，豈料厚子剛出門口背部直直撞上個高大的身板，玻璃罐應聲而碎，細白的顆粒散佈在碎片之上。

「爸爸！」

厚子聞言忙低頭退到一邊，但男主人的軍靴前一攤狼藉，她只得硬著頭皮蹲下身徒手拾起碎玻璃，連佐良娜都感覺到不對勁而噤聲，厚子頂著落針可聞的強大氣場，因緊張顫抖的手指還不慎劃出血痕。櫻隱起先前的笑意，扶起被嚇壞的厚子，「佐良娜，快去拿醫藥箱。厚子，去窗台上坐著，這裡我收拾。」

「不、不用了，夫人……」

「佐良娜會替你包紮。」她不容拒絕地安撫，俯身在丈夫腳邊，轉瞬被扣住上臂，淡漠的男性嗓音向在場的另一人發號施令，「看好小姐，沒有命令不許上二樓。」

剛意識到自己該掙脫卻為時已晚，她還來不及抓住樓梯的扶手，就被拽上二樓。這是她無論訓練多少年，始終無法企及的速度，正想著，身子忽地一輕，她以為自己會著地，然身下是柔軟的床鋪，跟著她的重量沉下一隅。

迅速坐起身來，佐助已鎖上了房門，他的信息素並不紊亂，但十分張揚，標準情緒波動幅度大的反應。他從未在家中展現過這種足以蓋過其他Alpha的強烈氣息，也難怪沒遇過大風大浪的厚子會感到油然而生的恐懼。

「佐助君，有事我們能上樓再好好談，沒必要波及佐良娜和厚子。」她猜到這股怒火因何而起，琢磨著平息的説詞，否則在離發情期不遠的情況下，身邊包圍著體內熟悉的信息素不利於她的形勢。

他仍是那種淡然的語氣，探至深處卻湧起陣壓迫，「你今天拜訪了日向？」

「嗯，雛田希望我為日向夫人調理身體。」櫻故作輕鬆地點點頭，「雛田是多年的老朋友了，也是鳴人的妻子，我可不好拒絕阿。」

「你不提日向許你什麼好處麼？」佐助素來不喜繞彎子，一語道破。

「是鳴人和你說破的？」見丈夫沒有否認，她亦直言不諱，「佐助君，別說得這麼難聽，這是正常的工酬交換，我需要錢。」說著世人勞碌半生的俗氣冀望，她祖母綠的眼卻澄淨得不染一絲雜質，融在裝潢精緻的背景裡，跳脫框架，格格不入。

「還不著手停止？」他瞇起眼，像頭揣測著獵物動向的雄獅。

「機構的運作不是說停就停的。」櫻兩手捏著床單，指節逐漸泛白，「就算現在推出禁令也一樣。」

「設立個機構就能解決問題？」佐助毫不留情翻出現實，雖不是嘲諷的口氣，仍突生涼意，「這麼多年，有哪項問題根治麼？」

她沒有被丈夫的質疑打擊，只是調整口氣闡述，「佐助君，你生來是受上天眷顧的孩子，出身顯赫，第二性是Alpha，不是長子仍有源源不斷的資源，還保有些自主的空間，你身邊所有幾乎具備絕對優勢，何曾體會過身不由己的恐懼？」

對方微挑起眉，像隱身叢中，等著她給出結論，牢牢掌握後，再伺機而動。

「你能想像一個Alpha因為神似Omega的氣質而慘遭一群Alpha踐踏的慘狀麼？還有一個Omega被強行標記，終其一生只能被他不喜歡的人束縛，被施虐毆打也逃不出泥沼的絕望麼？我們只是想給他們自主選擇的機會。」在佐助意料之外，櫻面上半絲悲慟也無，冷靜得像個確立方向的Alpha，不封喉見血不死不休。

不過這也是他為櫻所詬病的，總習慣以第二性區分人們的性格，從而忽略了人類共同根源的堅韌血性。

「只須停止禁止項目，我不信你們做不到。」他意不在堵死妻子一切想望，稍微軟化鐵血的要求，可退讓的這一步卻正好陷入櫻的死穴中，「人工消除標記和流產？」她杏眼圓睜，站穩立場，「這是斷絕弱勢Omega的活路。」

「父親，您和母親在裡面嗎？」

女兒的聲音從門外傳來，聲音毫不怯懦，稱呼卻明顯變得拘謹，佐良娜年紀雖小，父母相處得不尋常她還是能敏銳察覺的。

通常在外人雲集的正式場合裡，她才會如此稱呼，其實並不符合上等人家的規矩，松夫人亦不只一次向櫻反應，但這正是櫻所希望的、真正血濃於水的親子關係。當然，女兒沒被松夫人給「矯正」過來，是建立在丈夫並不反對的基礎上，佐助倒不是在各方面都很古板。

在夫妻間的衝突下，影響了佐良娜看待他們的方式，櫻不禁生出陣愧意。

此時丈夫冷冰冰的聲線一併響起，「你可曾想過佐良娜？」

「小姐，給夫人的花圈還沒好，您不希望夫人失望對吧，等我們完成，說不定上校和夫人就談完事了。」門外厚子柔聲哄著，佐良娜曉得厚子的難處，妥協地朝房裡喊道，「父親和母親說完話，要記得帶我去射擊喔！」

待她們走遠，櫻才回過神，心臟像被狠狠收緊，疼得思路格外清晰，「就是為了佐良娜，我才必須堅持下去，我不要我的女兒生活在一個被糟糕的規則劃分優勢劣勢的世界。」貝齒磨過下唇，換她提出質疑，「佐助君，你不覺得時代在倒退麼？從前我能與你一同分在七班，現在卻重回限制任何可能性的老路。」

「你以為你能幫所有人？」佐助右手撐在床尾的欄杆上，微傾著身子，高度的優勢仍讓他看起來居高臨下，一如他於社會中的地位，「別忘了你也只是個Omega，尤其你的母家沒有勢力，在時局裡只會是受人操弄的棋子。」

「我從未想過要介入任何勢力。」她不甘示弱地擰著眉。

「那就停止違法行徑。」他重提癥結，態度堅若磐石，無可轉圜。

櫻靜靜盯著丈夫嚴峻的眉宇，半晌才洩出口嘆息，「佐助君，我之所以找其他的金援，就是不希望連累這個家。」她將兩指交疊舉起，「一旦暴露，我不會把宇智波家任何一人牽扯進來。」

「你還和以前一樣天真，櫻。」他攫住她發誓的手勢，湊近她姣好的面容，雙方的鼻息在狹小的空間裡竄入彼此的孔隙，「還以為自己是自由身麼？從你被標記開始，你已經不屬於你自己了，當你誕下我的繼承人，註定和宇智波脫不了干係。」

顧不上信息素毫無收斂、反而變本加厲的撩撥，櫻難以置信地加深眉間褶皺，「原來佐助君一直以來是這樣看我的？」她掙開被箝制的手，低喃，「我只是被你標記的所有物，只須順著宇智波家或者你的心意行事，不必擁有自己的意志？」

佐助斂起眼，挺直了腰桿，「你首要的任務，與外人無關。」

原來還抱著他會反駁自己的期盼，轉瞬如夢初醒，是阿，他從來是冷靜得可怕，不會故意在這類攸關大事的話題上口不對心，既說出了口，必是先在心底構成雛形，談何否認。櫻綠瞳中映著男人冷峻的輪廓，熟悉卻又陌生，直到邊界線條愈漸柔焦，她才意識到眼眶中蓄著淚。

她更不願低下頭任淚水縱橫，坦蕩揚著下頷，「佐助君，若當年我早一些喪失理智，即便你後來在場，標記我的也絕不是你。」她知道自己的話像把利刃，扎進別人的軀殼前，已拉扯得自己血肉模糊，「若是如此，我現在也不必擔心拖累你們......」

打斷她的是突如其來被摁倒的動作，不僅是對方肌膚上不脛而走的升高的溫度，狂躁到亂竄的信息素同樣灼燒著她努力克制的意志，反射性推拒身上的男人，手勁卻軟綿綿的，連同理智一點一滴被抽乾。

「沒機會全身而退了，櫻。」佐助拉起她一只因長期接觸藥劑而浸染得蒼白的手，嘴唇若有似無摩擦過她的手背，在無名指上咬了一口，留下濃了點的氣息，「我從不設想沒發生過的事。」

冷不防迎上一拳，佐助迅速避開，趁著空隙，她繞過床尾奔向擺著花瓶的矮櫃，儘管不慎扭了腳踝，也只是甩開礙事的跟鞋。拉出最上層的抽屜，顫抖的手指拿不穩針筒，一支抑制劑碎在地上，液體漫至腳邊，再隨手抓了另一支，還未扎入血管，已被佐助奪去。

「在我面前，不需要這東西了吧。」語畢，耳邊刺耳地匡噹出聲，佐助連同抽屜裡的庫存悉數摔向牆壁。

下意識要蹲下身，腿間卻被對方抵住，逼上矮櫃，往後退是由水泥封死的牆面，櫻已無處可躲，唇被掠奪的剎那，她揪緊自己的衣領，深怕氣息接觸到更多肌理將一發不可收拾，縛住咽喉而喘不過氣的痛苦亦有助於維持她快被摧毀的底線。

人類的本能並不可恥，這是為延續種族而存在的生理機制，反倒將之視作自制力低等的觀念本末倒置。縱然此說早已深植心裡，當她的身體被本能支配，心靈卻滿是抗拒時，仍不免痛恨起這種天性。

Alpha黏稠的白液灌入Omega被撐開的甬道，後代延續了，然雙方的問題不會消弭。

她的臉想必已漲得通紅，不是催情的微醺感，反而能澆熄Alpha還存有理智的興致。佐助不是個被信息素牽著鼻子走的Alpha，出身世家的子弟皆經過抑制信息素影響力的訓練和調養，以防被有心人士利用，而她接觸的案例中，大多數毫無理由、屈於快感標記他人的，常是混跡底層的Alpha。

象徵她這副軀體從此只容納宇智波佐助的標記，社會階層差距之大的兩人能成婚，也是他思量過的結果。

悵惘的神思游離到當前危險之外，櫻唇齒剛重獲自由，回神便被扔回床上，感覺到貼身的內褲已濕了一塊，她雙腿緊閉，渾身縮成個繭的形狀，微不可察打著哆嗦。

信息素在空氣間碰撞、相容。宇智波佐助慢條斯理地脫下外套，扯開領帶，衣服不算凌亂，像他一絲不苟的性子，再添些不羈的強勢，他抽出皮帶，中央金屬冰涼的觸感不經意刮破她小腿上的絲襪，索性扳開她的雙腿，直接撕碎成不規則狀的破布。

腳跟被迫勾住他的肩，絲質內褲被拇指撥開，敞開最私人的秘境，那處像切了個開口的杏桃，露出層層保護的內核，流淌著汩汩汁液，誘人採擷，即能拆吞入腹。

「濕成這樣。」指尖在淺顯的內壁輕輕刮撓，勾出膩人的銀絲，佐助不急著揚手截斷，纏了幾圈再塞入陰部，與裡面溫熱的蜜液交融。

腳踝被厚實的大掌固定住，櫻再如何掙扎，下體依舊隨稍微懸空的臀部拱起，佐助的手指循著心癢難耐的低速抽送，她只得用手臂胡亂擋著臉，掩飾毫無作用的羞恥和淚水，「你、你——！」

「要我快一點麼？」他隨即動作起來，毫不拖泥帶水。她像擱淺的魚露出白色的肚皮，沒時間翻回水中，便被拉著尾巴一路拖至刀俎下。

佐助逐步逼近能讓她狂亂的點，熟絡得像見慣宰殺的屠夫，磨刀霍霍，割喉剖腹依著步驟俐落到位。她痛恨此刻自己被動如沒有情緒的洩慾工具，混沌的眼神靈光乍現，拔下佐良娜做的頭飾刺入大腿內側，痛覺勸退一瞬間的情潮，淚珠兒大小的血滴流向下體，暫時遏止了丈夫的舉動。

扯著捲在腰際的裙子覆上腿根，她咬牙道，「我們的對話還沒結束，請你自重。」

「自重？」他蹲下身，換成膝蓋扣在他肩上，「你憑什麼身分說這話？」似笑非笑的口吻提醒著她的發言多麼可笑，澆熄了最後一點溝通的可能。

濕潤的舌尖舔過腥甜的血痕，留下像蛞蝓爬過地面的痕跡，櫻守著私處不得靠近，抬眼對上她泛著層瀲灩水光的眸子，那眼神教人愈發撂不開手。捏緊她微透的米色襯衫，一用勁幾顆扣子旋即彈開，大開的衣襟再起不到遮蔽的作用，她慌亂掩著胸前的溝壑，卸下腿間的防線。

深不可測的黑瞳黯了黯，他提起她纖細的腳踝翻過身去，掏出燙得嚇人的陽物，不給她絲毫反應的時間，對準、進入。

「恩──！」她被刺激地昂起頭顱，指甲陷入被褥的同時下唇亦咬出深印，才勉強克制住高亢的呻吟。

他近乎粗魯抽插起來，也不顧蕾絲內衣刮皮膚，拽著猛然推上鎖骨，胸脯像兩只白兔彈跳而出，承受他大刀闊斧的搓揉。儘管現場混雜的信息素淫糜如斯，櫻仍能感覺他行動規律如兵場操演，在他浸淫歡愛的自控力前，自己簡直是個原形畢露的小丑。

被扯鬆的髻於掙扎間順服地披散在頸背處，佐助揪緊讓自己屢屢看得失神的髮絲，一來斷去她將臉埋進床鋪的機會，二來露出被他標記過的位置，這種駕馭著櫻的姿態讓他滿意且安心。

銳利的目光若有所思盯著櫻粉色的後腦勺，佐助略伏下身，另一手捏住她嘴唇兩側，趁隙拉開軟嫩的唇瓣，下身又一陣鞭撻，如願撬出她動聽的嗚咽，和上嫩穴裡翻攪著的水聲，一般而言Omega早受不住這些刺激敗下陣來，櫻卻因一個勁賭氣，還未完全淪陷。

即使和其他Omega在床上的結局殊途同歸，他並不反感妻子適時揮舞她並非花拳繡腿的功夫，若她是個輕易向Alpha的信息素臣服的Omega，怎對得起他的標記。

不過施展拳腳的原因，也該有個限度。

緊盯著櫻難耐地縮起肩的模樣，佐助往她口中塞入手指翻雲覆雨，「很痛苦？」他從不屑強迫人，執行和法定配偶的「義務」同樣適用，正如他毫無預警的挺進，現在也不帶猶豫退出。

少了他的支撐，櫻跌進床裡，他不顧指間的稠液，簡略整理好衣著，轉身坐上不遠處的躺椅，從容得像個旁觀者，除了被迫接收大量侵略性信息素的她，任誰也想像不出他是個等著宣洩慾望的Alpha。

充盈得幾無縫隙的感官霎時被空虛取代，她雖不敵體內溶蝕心志的搔癢，仍不忘捂著唯有親密之人可見的部分。

再度藏在裙下的雙腿不由自主摩挲起來，然雙手只是交疊覆在胸前，沒有做出撫慰自己的舉止。櫻氤氳的翠眸半張半閉，抖動的睫毛像蝴蝶輕拍著薄翅，搧得眼下熟成了紅透的桃子，絨皮上滾著水珠，喘息不已，目光控制不住搜索著讓她快樂的泉源，但一瞥見他隆起的褲檔，她闔起眼，無聲拒絕。

她骨子裡散出的倔強讓他又愛又恨，為達目的，她能拋捨自己的一切，在敵人倒下前保護同伴、持續奮鬥，更緊握身邊所有情緣不放，一旦認定便是一條心，熱烈得令人嚮往。殊不知這回和他槓上，抵死蠻纏著要掙開他的手，一心往地獄走去。

果然是被保護得太好，以為任何事有了希望便能按照繪好的藍圖發展，連無形中賠了自己進去都不知道──這樣的櫻，反倒更想欺負個徹底。

「抑制劑全碎了，不紓解開，不怕損及性命麼？」

櫻細眉倒豎，忿憤瞪向冷眼作壁上觀的佐助，猝不及防撞進那抹並不陌生的猩紅，黑色勾玉在火焰般的瞳孔裡轉動，迷亂她的神經，緊繃的四肢頓時癱軟在皺巴巴的床單上。

「把衣服脫了，要做什麼，自己來。」

一收到指令，她支起狼狽的身子，鬆垮垮的襯衫自她肩上滑落，脫去凹得不成樣子的內衣，接著裙子的暗釦被解開，隨她站起躺到地毯上，才抬起玉足褪下濕得幾近透明的內褲，她腿間泛著潮，沒了那層布料，肆意蜿蜒而下，像個細長的花瓶倒放，溢出水來。

操作過槍枝和手術刀的手拉開褲頭，她跨上他結實的大腿，一手按著上臂，另一手扶著透出青筋的肉柱，被一寸寸釘入的快感從交合處直衝腦門，櫻的頸子向後彎成漂亮的弧度，恰好別開他鋒利的視線，空洞的眼中終於不堪重負，滴下淚水。

身體無可避免臣服了，內心依然頑抗著麼？佐助輕蔑地笑笑，攬緊她貼著自己的臀部，「別一副被逼的樣子，和之前一樣，都是你要我進去的。」

大掌揉捏臀瓣的同時，他啣住雪乳上待放的紅梅，唇齒輕攏慢捻，等徹底綻放才離開，他嘴角牽扯的銀絲延伸至她的乳尖上，櫻耳根紅得羞愧難忍，柔軟的腰隻卻自個兒上下扭動，水蛇一般。

胯間主導著節奏往上頂，他掐住她的腰側，壓出紅痕，從她臉上分不清快慰和疼痛，晃動的髮絲如飛花入眼，迷離了視線。

驀地和他們的第一次重合。

彼時春野櫻在綱手手下學醫，閒時於校內的醫護室當值，那天他驅離了無關人等的信息素，純白的幕帷內，櫻平時坐臥端正的雙腿反常敞開，分明是她首次容納Alpha闢入未曾開拓的狹道，她卻不甚青澀地纏著他，花香般牽惹去心魄的信息素充斥著帶有消毒水味的房間，嬌嬌軟軟的抽噎央求他佔有自己的處子之身。

粉嫩的髮梢輕拂他面上，抬眼看去，失神的雙目已因染滿欲色變得混濁，當年純情得未經人事的春野櫻，乃至如今普遍讓人尊敬的櫻醫生，發起情來都是如此脆弱而魅惑。

胸前的果實皆均勻沾染著稠稠的津液，如淋上一層無色素的糖漿，宇智波佐助不嗜甜，可這晶瑩剔透的糖衣盡是他的手筆，他意猶未盡沿著鎖骨向上，舌尖舔至櫻上揚的下巴、微啟的朱唇，然後唇齒交纏，兩個人的氣味在口腔中發酵，剛剛分開，又糾纏在一塊，輪番幾次，懷裡的人兒已氣喘吁吁。

收縮的穴肉隨他所經之處擴成他的形狀，外頭兩片唇瓣再起不了掩護的作用，在他離開前只能包裹著他的熱鐵。雖說Omega承受這方面的耐力極強，體力終究敵不過Alpha，配合身下的高速抽送，櫻為發痠的腰椎拖累，只能癱坐在丈夫腿上起起伏伏。

「佐助君、佐助君……」肆虐侵犯她的領地，卻又誘哄般關照其他區域，櫻彷彿同時被上帝的恩澤和撒旦的誘惑澆灌，不知何去何從，她下意識呼喚駐紮在心中的人求助，然造出這場煉獄的恰是他。

撞擊的頻率不因她的反應而停歇，櫻倒進他的肩窩，藕臂環上頸子，形成個讓自己輕鬆些的支撐點，豈料佐助順勢捧著她的臀起身，軟綿綿的身子頃刻懸空，她驚得穴兒一陣收絞，痠爽再憋不住，湧出的蜜液打溼了他們的性器。

這倒便宜了佐助，甬道裡潤滑不少，容易滑出來是一回事，進出的確相當順暢。他就站立的姿勢，把櫻抵在牆上，她害怕滑下去，像隻困在樹上的小貓只敢攀著身旁一折即斷的細枝，無助地夾緊他的腰，含淚將毫不含糊的頂弄一一婉轉承接。

扎手的墨髮跟著晃動振幅碎在眼裡，櫻眨眨眼，感覺到對方髮上的汗滴濺在自己臉上，這種特別的澀味是鹹的。

因從前加強松果體的訓練，在五官觸感被Alpha的信息素左右時，她尚能稍稍分神，可她的丈夫也絕非省油的燈，注意到她浮出水面，未待她吸入空氣，直接拖進水下。

進出驟然緩慢下來，每一次移動內壁都被重重研磨，蹭過的區域感官更強烈，然空蕩之處搔癢難耐，凌遲如螞蟻咬嚙。櫻皺起攤在臉上的煽情神色，無力掛在丈夫身上，腰臀不自覺朝他擺動，藉此彌補深不見底的慾望。

她摟緊他的頸子，在她看不見的地方，玄眸一黯，進行下一輪的進攻。

呻吟和意識被撞得支離破碎，眼前景象逐漸失焦，據滿了窗子攔不住的夕照，如熟成麥穗的金光化出一幅暖意融融的畫面，她看到小時候的自己和井野蹲在潺潺的溪流邊，手裡採著鬱金香，兩個人的眼睛卻一股勁往溪水上瞧。

「那叫蜉蝣。」井野像解釋花語那樣向她介紹，「羽化的成蟲只能活幾個小時到三天而已。」

「真是可憐。」她惋惜地發出軟糯的同情，幾隻蜉蝣拍著透明色的薄翅，映著日光熠熠生輝，璀璨而短暫。

井野認同地點點頭，「所以牠們連吃飯用的嘴巴都沒有，唯一要做的事就是交配、產卵，延續牠們的存在。」

「和人類好像阿。」她聲音低落得快被流水聲蓋過，「我們的壽命不算長，生下孩子什麼的也很重要。」

轉眼額頭被大力點了下，井野笑著反駁，「怎麼會像呢？我們人類能做的事可多了。」櫻捕捉到神氣的光彩晃過她清澈的湖綠色眸子，「你呀，可別被自己的第二性拘束，聽說了嗎？木葉軍校要放寬招募條件了……」

背後再次懸空的不安全感拉回她的注意，交合處還相連著，她直接被放倒回摻雜著彼此大量信息素的床上，撐在佐助腰側的玉腿止不住打顫，他滾燙的手心按著她的下腹，指尖甫觸及花瓣間的小核，便跟上交歡的律動揉捏起來，引出氾濫的春潮，櫻也在他緊實的手臂上留下幾道抓痕，幸虧醫生這種職業不便蓄指甲，痕跡並不深。

「在想那些你想幫的人麼？」

他清晰的語句同她急促的喘氣形成鮮明對比，猶如當頭棒喝。櫻撇開視線，不願被他眼底深不可測的冷漠漩渦操弄情緒，可尖細的快意以感知為媒介，在體內鑽來竄去，渾身的細胞吶喊著要解放，靈肉不斷相合又相離的錯亂讓她痛苦，而痛苦間再將她一次次拽著往下沉溺。

下身的小嘴雖還不滿地張合，兩次高潮已耗去些興奮感，「輕、輕一點。」她囁嚅著吻腫的唇瓣，如是哀求。

然她的腰隨即被佐助雙手抬起，重重一頂，粗大的性器硬是往更窄的裡頭拓開，櫻被激得一陣暈眩，喉間溢出拉長的哭腔，佐助湊近她耳畔，話裡不見憐惜，「這不是好好容納了？」

來不及回半個字，腦筋霎時隨疼痛的衝擊成了一片空白，姿勢、力度唯能任他人擺布，沉浮在狂風暴雨的蹂躪裡，她時而身在空中，時而溺在水裡，分不清舒不舒服的複雜感受如影隨形，最後窮盡極致的痛感，竟與佐助攀上又一個巔峰。

墨色的瞳孔碾碎夕暉般晃過異常的光影，佐助靠在她的肩窩一會兒，汗水的濕漉感更甚。

從高潮的餘韻緩和過後，櫻強忍腿心的不適，捲著被單裹住自己狼藉的外皮，蜷起身的姿態在大床上更顯得弱小──佐助知道拿這個詞形容櫻並不恰當，但關鍵時刻再如何強悍，她也不過是剛剛在他身下承歡的、意亂情迷的Omega。

她疲軟得不像樣，像一攤被榨乾了水份的果泥，帶著濃烈至極的糜爛香氣，徹底個沒出息的可憐相。羞惱歸羞惱，她剛恢復清醒，便注意到佐良娜站在門外，那孩子肯定擔心得緊，才不顧房裡上演的事溜上來。她想去抱抱女兒，反被丈夫按在床上休息。

和在她身體裡放肆橫行完全不同，他的動作很輕，就像他過去為她戴上戒指，比微風拂過的力道再重些，卻一樣溫柔和煦。

先給了幾鞭子教訓，再給傷藥補償已造成的傷害麼？

佐助扣起敞開的衣襟，把散落一地的衣物擱在沾著體液的躺椅上，櫻見他轉動門把， 孤注一擲道，「我不只和日向家談了合作。」他側過打磨得銳利的眼，撞進表面風平浪靜的碧池，掀起波瀾，「無論如何，我一定會繼續下去。」

「媽媽！」佐良娜鑽進解開鎖的門縫，昏黃的室內盈滿父母的信息素，混雜得無分你我的味道令她反射性皺了皺眉，直奔床沿。

櫻撫平女兒翹起的髮尾，神色如常，「媽媽和爸爸談完事了，快和爸爸去練習射擊的場地吧。」明面上向女兒粉飾太平，實則對丈夫下了逐客令。佐良娜怎會不知發生何事，瞪了她父親一眼，直到櫻輕推她的肩，方才順從地跟隨父親出門。

厚子扣了幾聲門板，端著水盆和毛巾走入，「夫人，替您放洗澡水麼？」她搖搖頭，厚子接著問，「還是幫您簡單清理？」

「你下樓吧。」她有氣無力地垂著眼皮。

「那我替夫人準備餐點。」厚子將水盆擱在小桌上，轉身前被櫻拉住手腕，「不必了，我想一個人靜一靜，你去歇著吧。」

不好再拂逆女主人的意思，厚子答了聲「是」，悄悄退出房間。闔上門前，窗外夕日錯動了位子，櫻斜臥在蓬鬆的枕頭、棉被中，大半身子融進餘暉的光線，臉兒卻湮沒在陰影之內。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 補充一下後面提到的松果體，那是個體積很小的內分泌器官，位於大腦的中心位置，形狀就像一顆松果。松果體會分泌睡眠荷爾蒙「褪黑激素」，調節人體生理時鐘，同時它被視為「靈魂之座」，據說松果體活化後，感官會更敏銳。  
不過這只是我聽說的，沒有特地找資料再深究，若有錯誤歡迎科普，不過在這篇它不算重點，大概不影響閱讀。
> 
> 最後，感謝觀看⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
